The Story of Us
by phantomlady13
Summary: ONE SHOT. YAOI (BOYxBOY). Full summary inside. "Nani Watasa reta no wa kakodearimasu," Sasuke said softly. Naruto dissolved in dance, he looks up in surprise. His eyes widened, Sasuke, there is a smile on his face very gently radiates warmth into the hearts of Naruto. A tear fell, followed by the others. Naruto voiceless cry.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters. As well as whatever is inside that has a copyright. I just borrowed it, for fun.**

 **AN: This fanfiction inspired by the song Taylor Swift - The Story of Us. I also have no access to it.**

 **WARNINGS : Naruto has long hair, Kurama friendly with Naruto and Sasuke are a little OOC. contains YAOI (BOYxBOY), don't have heavy stuff, English is not my first language so I'm sorry for all occasional grammatical or spelling error in everywhere** **.**

 **Sorry, I published a new story, but the stories of my early, still unfinished and cannot publish. *Grin sheepishly* Sorry.**

 **Summary :**

"Nani Watasa reta no wa kakodearimasu," Sasuke said softly. Naruto dissolved in dance, he looks up in surprise. His eyes widened, Sasuke, there is a smile on his face very gently radiates warmth into the hearts of Naruto. A tear fell, followed by the others. Naruto voiceless cry. Sasuke, felt pain in my heart, he did not want to see any tears in the face Naruto. He erases it slowly and gently.

 **IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ !**

 **For you who like this kind of story. Enjoy the story. ^^  
**

* * *

Silent night, decorating the town Konoha. Tonight has been very late and so the residents had been asleep in their beds. But not with one boy. He was in a school library. He was looking for Jutsu books that he could learn. Because during the day he would not be allowed to come in here, even though in the evenings. He could not get in because of the status of a Jinchuriki of Kyūbi no Kitsune. His name is Uzumaki Naruto but residents prefer to call him a demon child.

But because of the morning until this afternoon there was a celebration that resulted in the entire population was too tired and prefers to sleep. He walked slowly and silently. Occasionally glanced to the right and to the left. He was grinning, **'Safe'** he thought happily. When he did not find a single person who guards, so he started running as usual but still no sound of footsteps. He had trained for it, because how could he be a master of pranking if you can not walk in silence.

He began looking at the books on the shelves Place Limited. He saw a book titled The Story of Us. He was curious, about whom this book tells the story. After he pulled out the book, the sound of the door shifted. He quickly climbed to the top of the bookcase. **'There is not anyone'** he cocked her head sideways with a confused face. **'Did you feel there are other people, Kurama?'** He asked the occupant in his stomach.

 **'... There is no one here ... '** Kurama answered questions Naruto, even though he knew there was someone there.

Naruto looked around, up on the wall behind him.

 **'There an open door ... '** Naruto tells Kurama.

 **'What do we have to go there? I'm curious as to what that secret door ?!'** Naruto asked for permission to Kurama continued.

 **'... Go, I do not feel there are dangerous from the room,'** Kurama tries to convince Naruto to go there because he wanted to know what would happen.

 **'Okay,'** Naruto immediately jumped down, certainly in silence. Then with restrained passion, he was walking towards the room. The room was not too large, the left wall made of mirrors. **'Interesting,'** he thought happily. But in the room was only cushions for seating and a large screen. He approached the screen, under his feet was a lot of weird square boxes. **'What is this?'** Curiously he squatted take one of the square boxes strange. It poses a round object like a phonograph record but smaller and silver.

He tried to see the others, there is a manual book. He sat down and read it,

Welcome to the world outside! You must be wondering about what you seen, let's find out the answer together.

1\. slightly oval shaped object that has four wheels? page 3

2\. Objects slightly oval-shaped wings that can float in the air? page 7

3\. The object is round silver like phonograph but small? page 13

Upon seeing it, Naruto go directly to page 13.

The object you are viewing or hold a CD. CD functions the same as the phonograph, to listen to songs or watch movies. Only CD ... (Naruto directly passing down to the how you can use it.)

How to use it:

1\. You need a CD player, which is usually a square or rectangular box. Usually, it is written on the CD player body. **THERE UNDER THE SCREEN!**

2\. And need a TV or screen to watch it.

 **JUST CALM, ALL BEEN PREPARED, YOU STAY FOR USE ONLY.**

3\. Press OPEN / CLOSE on the CD player.

4\. Place the CD in a place open in the CD player.

5\. Press the button OPEN / CLOSE.

6\. Wait a few seconds or until the display shows images

7\. Press PLAY on the remote. **BESIDE the CD Player!**

8\. Enjoy! ^^ (The caps and bold is that someone's hands writting)

Naruto just tried the new knowledge he got. He looked to the left and to the right, trying to find interesting CD. He saw a CD with a picture of a blonde girl with blue eyes. Feel there are similarities, he took it. **'How about this one,'** he said in his mind.

PLAY

The first song that appears in foreign languages. Naruto did not understand what was being said the girl on the screen. But the music was so excited he said. And what a coincidence backlighting used the girl, the same way now. In a library. He began moving his legs and head. He also began to imitate the expression of the girl. He sharpens his hearing, trying to remember what was said by the girl. Because Naruto has a good memory, which unfortunately nobody knows. For everyone, he is just an idiot. He began to remember the words, and then he says it.

He repeats several times to make sure he was not mistaken. After Naruto feel enough, he had memorized the entire word that the girl was said and what is being done by her. He was moved from his seat, one of the cushions were scattered there. **'Safe, right? Kurama,'** Naruto asked at his only friend. He knew that the library soundproof. Which was not able to hear the inside and vice versa.

He began to mimic the action blond girl. He took a couple of books and placed on one of the tables there. Then he henge one paper to be glasses. And he made Kage-Bunshin so that they can be the girl all roles.

PLAY (I recommend to see the video clip Taylor Swift - The Story of Us for clearer, wondering if Taylor Swift replaced with Uzumaki Naruto.)

 **AN: I can not describe it with the complete video clip. Sorry. And all Taylor Swift in a video clip starring by Naruto's Bunshin except Taylor Swift who wearing a white shirt, black skirt, and striped tie. It was played by the original Naruto.**

In the chorus, Naruto began pounding his feet. Shaking his head left or right. left out a bit of anger that had been buried by it. He began ruffling his hair in frustration. And then slumped down weakly. Get up again and try to fix his hair.

Next chapter. His Clone began fidgeting as if seeing someone across the table there, the man was only in his imagination alone. Trying to cover his face with a book. Rubbing his hands into his arms as if cold. The original Naruto, back to ruffling his hair in frustration. He circled abysmally. He moves freely, stomped his feet, spinning, shaking his head and ruffled his hair.

Bunshinya smiled awkwardly and waved to people on the other side (imagination only).

The original Naruto, he shows the face of begging and pleading. As he wanted to be loved and get the attention of the population. With crimped eyebrows and pouting red lips.

Gulp ... someone hiding and saw Naruto quietly, swallowing hard.

The original Naruto, pulling hard at his tie and holding his head as if would burst. With the unkempt uniform, he again scrambles his messy hair and stomped. Banging bookcase, standing unsteadily as if he was drunk. Threw his body among the bookshelves, forward backward while shouting loud. Pours out all his frustration. And until he slumped down.

THE END

The song has ended, Naruto breathing with difficulty.

 **'It turns singing while moving is exhausting, Kurama,'** Naruto said, amused at Kurama. While Kurama just sniffed without answering.

"Hn ... Dobe," a man suddenly appeared in front of Naruto.

"Sa-Sasuke ...?" Naruto widen his eyes in disbelief.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE HERE?" Shouted Naruto who immediately rose from his seat. But as suddenly, his body is not ready, he fell in Sasuke's arm. Sasuke does not remove the opportunity came, he hugged tightly Naruto's body into his arms. Naruto felt Sasuke's hands squeezed his waist, and began to redden.

"Sa-Sasuke ... l-let me go," Naruto a bit uncomfortable because Sasuke is usually not possible to do this. His eyes widened, **'Do not tell me this is not Sasuke,'** he thought to himself. He began to panic and move restlessly. **'Calm down Kit, he was Uchiha Sasuke,'** Kurama tried to calm Naruto. Naruto who heard it began to quiet. They stood in silence like that, just embrace each other regardless of the outside world. The world's only two of them. While the song from the secret room is still spinning, this time, mellow and slow songs. Sasuke is carried away, maybe. Start moving slowly to the left and to the right. Slow waltz.

"Nani Watasa reta no wa kakodearimasu," Sasuke said softly. Naruto dissolved in dance, he looks up in surprise. His eyes widened, Sasuke, there is a smile on his face very gently radiates warmth into the hearts of Naruto. A tear fell, followed by the others. Naruto voiceless cry. Sasuke, felt pain in my heart, he did not want to see any tears in the face Naruto. He erases it slowly and gently.

"From now on, you will never be alone again, I'll always be beside you," Sasuke said softly with his eyes that show love and affection there.

"P-Promise?" Naruto held up his little finger to Sasuke's face.

Sasuke said with a big smile, "Promises, ... but next time we do this at my residence, home alone, okay?" he wrapped his little finger on the finger Naruto.

"Haha ... okay," Naruto showed a big smile like sunshine.

THE END.

* * *

AN :

Nani Watasa reta no wa kakodearimasu - what's passed is past

How's that ?

R and R please.


End file.
